Amor Al Fin Te Encontre
by erika grey
Summary: NOTA: Hola chicos Es mi primer fanfic espero Les guste seguiré subiendo las partes. Los Personajes son de la extraordinaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo pongo la situacion.


**NOTA: **Hola chicos Es mi primer fanfic espero Les guste seguiré subiendo las partes. Los Personajes son de la extraordinaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo pongo la situcion.

**Amor al fin te encontré**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana hermosa de verano y una bella joven de apariencia muy peculiar; cabellera color miel, piel blanca, ojos de color miel y una hermosa sonrisa, estatura de 1 con 75 y una alegría inigualable. Esta joven parecía muy alegre; en su interior sabía que era por el lugar al que se dirigía.

Para ella un lugar hermoso con grandes puertas, unas paredes blancas, unos pasillos anchos, camillas a sus costados y consultorios por doquier. Era evidente que se trataba del hospital el único del pueblo era una estructura muy vieja era el único que había y que funcionaba en ese momento en el pueblo. Esta joven se llamaba Esme era medica ese día estaba muy contenta porque iba a hacer algo que le encantaba ayudar a la gente.

Ese día emergencias estaba muy llena así que había mucho trabajo Esme se puso en su labor; pasadas las 2:30pm el jefe de emergencia avisa a todos sus médicos de planta que se acerquen a su oficina.

Jefe: -Los he mandado a llamar porque son el mejor personal del hospital; hace una hora a ocurrido un grave accidente de tránsito así que prepárense para salir-.

En ese momento todo el mundo salió de inmediato de la oficina y fue a preparar todos los implementos necesarios para partir. El Jefe Josef me ha indicado 2 residentes.

Residentes: - Doctora Platt- Murmura un de los 2 chicos. Mi Nombre es Alice y Mi Compañero John; Hoy la asistiremos-.

Esme: - Mucho gusto espero que trabajemos muy bien el día de hoy-. Les pico un ojo.

Después de unos segundos nos mandan a montar en una ambulancia en esta ambulancia están mis internos, unas enfermeras, mi amiga Annie, sus residentes, un policía y yo. Para mencionar decirlos en pocas palabras el equipo de neuro y de trauma. Cuando entre a la ambulancia Annie parecía estar hablando con el policía del accidente. Escucho decir algo

Policía: -Parece que es accidente se produjo por una falla mecánica del tren este se salió de la vía y cruzo toda la avenida New Bond Street lo peor del caso es que a esa hora era muy concurrida la avenida así que los accidentados fueron demasiados-. Nombra esto el hombre

En unos minutos llegamos al lugar del accidente al bajar todo mi equipo y yo quedamos deslumbrados había muchos heridos, humo, muertos. El panorama no era nada agradable pero era eso lo que nos motivaba salvar gente. Me puse en marcha le ordene a Alice y a John que me siguieran. Había muchos heridos tirados en el piso así que Alice, John y Yo nos dedicamos a ayudarles. Cuando acabe de hacerle un torniquete a un hombre un grito muy fuerte me hizo poner de pie.

-Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio- Esa voz era de una mujer era evidente su vos no se escuchaba muy lejos de la mía así que seguí sus gritos llegue al lugar pero lo único que encontré fue un carro boca abajo me agache y estaba la mujer que gritaba le dije.

Esme: -Tranquila te ayudare-

La mujer me brindo una calurosa sonrisa me levante y le indique a Alice y a John que se acercaran hacia mí. Me agache de nuevo y mire el auto bien en la parte del piloto estaba un hombre inconsciente, en el asiento del copiloto estaba la mujer que cada segundo se le debilitaba su respiración lo podía notar estaba a su lado; y en la parte trasera había una pequeña niña inconsciente. La mujer me dijo –Por favor salva a mi esposo y mi pequeña hija- Le pregunto su nombre- Mi nombre es Stella -.

Esme: -Muy bien Stella mi nombre es Esme quiero que te quedes conmigo los salvare a los tres. Le digo observándola como cierra lentamente sus ojos.

Alice y John están al lado mío me observan y no sé qué hacer por un momento me detengo y pienso y si Stella sobrevive y su familia no, si vive solo su marido o incluso si vive solo su pequeña hija. Escucho que me gritan –doctora Platt-doctora Platt- vuelvo a mi realidad. –Alice John Ayúdenme a levantar el auto intentamos uno…dos…tres no logramos nada John me pregunta-Doctora Platt para que necesita levantar el auto?-. Le contesto -John no necesito levantar el auto como Superman solo necesito colocarlo de tal manera que podamos sacar a Stella y su familia alguna otra pregunta-. Alice y John me miran algo sorprendidos por mi reacción. Vamos! Uno…dos…tres – deslizo hacia el piso de ver que no hemos logrado nada recojo mis rodillas, me pongo las manos en mi cara y agacho la cabeza; pienso en todo el futuro de esta familia quizá Stella quedaría embarazada de nuevo, su marido ascendería de puesto en la compañía que trabajaba y la pequeña quizá sería una cantante famosa. Mi sueño se acaba regreso a la tierra siento que el piso se mueve me levanto enseguida y observo un maravilloso gesto heridos, policías Alice y John intentan mover el automóvil me paro agarro una parte ¡Vamos! Uno…dos…tres… lo logramos mover así que en marcha rompo la ventana de Stella y le suelto el cinturón la saco con mucho cuidado y John me ayuda a deslizarla de sus piernas hacia una camilla. Ya con Stella afuera me puedo meter en el automóvil para seguir ayudando el hombre esta aprisionado contra el volante tiene sangre en todo su torso Escucho que John me grita –Doctora hay una fuga de gasolina en cualquier momento puede explotar- me quedo fría pienso una manera que sacar a este hombre sin hacerle más daño. Agarro la manija para empujar su asiento hacia atrás le suelto el cinturón y trato de moverlo pero su peso me gana llamo enseguida a Alice –Alice! Ayúdame por favor- de inmediato ella se asoma –Doctora en que le puedo ayudar-dice en vos muy baja. Mira toma sus pierna y yo su torso y tratemos de sacarlo vale? Asiente con su cara Listo –uno…. Dos… tres –, lo logramos sacar y le digo afuera del auto a Alice que se encargue de él; me vuelvo a introducir dentro del auto sola para finalmente sacar a la pequeña, me deslizo hacia la parte trasera del vehículo donde se encuentra la niña con su coche en el asiento de atrás está sujeta al cinturón de seguridad me muevo rápido y la suelto con cuidado la agarro entre mis brazos y salgo del vehículo cuando estamos afuera veo a un lado del auto a John atendiendo al hombre y le pregunto a Alice –Alice donde está la mujer que estaba atrapada en este auto?-.

Alice: -Una Ambulancia se la ha llevado-

Esme: -¿Por qué no sean llevado ya a este hombre?-. Le señalo al hombre que atiende John

Alice: -Ya viene una ambulancia en camino no se lo han llevado aun porque no hay ambulancias disponibles, doctora Platt tiene que entender que no solo somos el único hospital disponible.

Ciento que algo se mueve es la pequeña hija de Stella que se despertó de su fuerte golpe en la cabeza por el choque. De inmediato la pongo en el piso la pequeña me mira desorientada –dónde estoy?- me pregunta con temor.

Esme: -No temas no te hare daño. Mi nombre es Esme soy doctora ayudo a tus padres. ¿Cómo es tu nombre pequeña?- Le pregunto.

Niña: -Mi nombre es luisa- murmura

Al instante llega la ambulancia para trasladar al padre de luisa. -Alice ven- la llamo en vos baja.

Alice: -¿dígame doctora Platt?- Me dice en tono suave.

Esme: -Vete con John al hospital en la ambulancia del hombre que estaba atrapado en el auto. Cuando llegues dile a el jefe que mande a este paciente a rayos x de inmediato dile que tiene un traumatismo de tórax producido por el fuerte impacto del volante contra su torso, esto pudo producir una fisura de una costilla y esto puede producir… me interrumpe Alice.

Alice: - una laceración pulmonar acosta de que la costilla está rosando el pulmón y por eso tiene la hemorragia en su torso.

Esme: Le sonrió dulcemente -me quedo fría ha aprendido muy bien- Pasan estas palabras por mi mente. –Muy bien Alice ya sabes que hacer- Le pico un ojo.

Así de esta manera veo como se empieza a alejar la ambulancia. –Tranquila- le digo en vos suave a luisa agarrándole de la mano. -Pronto vendrán por nosotras no te preocupes- le digo en vos más alta mientras las dos observamos nuestro panorama. Nos sentamos

Esme: -¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?- Le pregunto a la pequeña

Luisa: -Yo iba mirando el espejo cuando vi el tren se empezó a venir hacia nosotros papá trato de hacer todo lo que pude por no chocarlo y después vi todo negro- me dice con vos dulce y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Esme: No me contengo así que me le abalanzo y le doy un fuerte abrazo.-Todo estará bien te lo prometo- le digo mientras que trato de contener mis lágrimas.

Nos levantamos ambas y empezamos a caminar dentro de todos esos carros vueltos cenizas casi ya no hay mucha gente solo nosotras unos residentes y varios policías veíamos a lo lejos. Me volteo y veo que exploto algo me caigo encima de luisa para protegerla….

Escucho que alguien llora pero no puedo moverme trato de abrir los ojos pero siento que en vez de parpados tengo ladrillos. En mi subconsciente me pregunto ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuerpo responde? Esme levántate me digo enfadada. Hago un esfuerzo y con mucha dificultad abro los ojos siento mucho peso de mi torso hacia abajo. Tomo impulso y muevo mi cabeza hay esta la pequeña luisa sobre mi torso abrazándome con fuerza –por favor no te mueras-dice la pequeña casi sin aliento. -Tranquila aquí estoy- le digo. De repente me resuenan en mi mente las palabras de John ''Doctora hay una fuga de gasolina en cualquier momento puede explotar'' ha explotado en automóvil de la familia de Stella.

Esme: -¿estás bien?

Luisa: Asiente con su cabeza

Cuando luisa se mueve a mi lado me doy cuenta de que las dos estamos atrapadas un auto nos tiene aprisionadas. Trato de moverlo con mis manos pero es imposible es muy pesado para las dos. Miro a luisa –Tranquila no te voy a abandonar-le digo en vos cálida; enseguida luisa me abraza. –piensa, piensa, piensa ¿Cómo saldremos de esta? Me pregunto en mi mente.

No me había dado cuenta lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo era ya casi las 5 y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Esme: Grito con mucha fuerza ¡Ayuda! Es inútil nadie viene

Sigo gritando y me ayuda a gritar luisa ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!


End file.
